Alvin and the Chipmunks: The three are Home Alone
by SimonSeville08
Summary: Dave is away, what will the chipmunks do? obviously they'll do crazy things, and they are not alone, they included the chipettes in their naughty schemes, CGI version, rated K! please review and be nice! Chapter 6 is here!
1. We promise we'll be good

**Hey there guys, I'm new here in , and this is my first fanfic, so...be nice with my work! btw, i was doing this while I'm in class, so I have to listen to my prof while writing this, so the first chapter could be boring but I'll definitely assure you that the next chapters will be absolutely exciting! ENJOY!**

(DISCLAIMER:I don't own any characters in it! only the story!)

Chapter 1 : We promise we'll be good.

It is a typical Saturday morning at the Seville house. At the bedroom where the chipmunks are, Alvin, Simon ad Theodore is on their bed sleeping quietly.

"Guys, Wake up, it's morning!" Dave shouted from downstairs.

Simon quickly opened his eyes and rubbed it, letting out a huge yawn. He took his glasses and looked at the clock, it is still 7 am.

Simon paused for a while and thought to himself, "why would Dave wake us very early in the morning, and its Saturday."

"Guys, I said wake up!" Dave shouted again.

"Hmm, I'd better check it out", Simon said as he ran downstairs. He saw Dave at the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Uhh, Dave?" Simon said as he jumped into the table.

Dave turned around and saw Simon, then he said "Simon, where's Alvin and Theodore?"

"They're still upstairs, sound asleep" Simon said. "So, why do you want to wake us up early in the morning?" he continued.

"Well, you see I'm going to work Simon, and I will not be home for three days."

"Three days? starting today?" Simon asked.

"Yes, starting today, now go upstairs and wake up your brothers, and I have something to tell you three" Dave ordered.

"Ok Dave" Simon replied as he leaped down the table and ran towards upstairs.

-At the Bedroom-

Simon jumped into Alvin's bunk and wake him up.

"Alvin, wake up" Simon said as he shake Alvin.

Alvin let out a groan and said in a sleepy irritated voice "Five more minutes Si". Then he covered his face with a pillow.

"Come on Alvin, Dave is going out for three days starting today", Simon explained, shaking Alvin harder.

Alvin opened his eyes very wide the moment these words reached his tiny ears. "Really?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, now fix yourself and go at the kitchen where Dave is, I'll go and wake up Theodore."

Alvin quickly jumped off his bed, changes his red pajamas into a red sweat shirt with the letter "A" in it, and go downstairs where Dave is.

"Alvin? Where are Simon and Theodore?" Dave asked while preparing the table.

"uhhh, they're still upstairs, probably fixing their selves"

"Ok" Dave said as he continues preparing the table.

"So, Dave, is it true that you will be away for three days?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, and I have other things to say to you three before I go" Dave exclaimed.

After a few moments, Simon and Theodore ran towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Dave!" Theodore Squeaked as he and Simon jumped into the table. The four started to eat their breakfast.

While eating, Simon asked "So Dave, what is it you're going to tell us?"

Dave swallowed his breakfast and said "Well, I just want you to know that..."

"Yeah! We know already, you would be gone for three days!" Alvin cut off.

Dave glared at him and continued talking "Yes, I will be out for a while, but before I go, I want you guys to behave here, I already prepared all that you need while i'm gone, I already called Mis Miller to fetch you to school."

"Ohhh..." the three said in unison.

"And by the way, Simon, You will be in charge" Dave added.

Simon's eyes get wide as well as his mouth in surprise.

Alvin shakes his head in confusion and points out at Simon saying "Why is he in charge?"

"Alvin, Simon is more responsible than you are" Dave said.

"But that's not fair! I'm older than him, I should be in CHARGE!" Alvin protested.

"No more buts Alvin, I need to go now, I'll be late for work".

He grabbed his things and puts them outside where the car is waiting. The Chipmunks followed him outside. Dave turned into Simon and said "Simon, I'm counting on you".

"Yes Sir!" Simon said wearing a big smile in his face.

"You two, Alvin and Theodore, listen to whatever Simon says" Dave added.

"Yes Dave! Goodbye!" Theodore squeaked. Alvin let out a "hmph" sound while his arms are crossed in his chest.

Dave let out a sigh and said "Goodbye Fellas!" and then walks inside the car, Simon and Theodore waved at Dave, but Alvin is still mad to do so. They closed the door and head towards the living where they seat comfortably at the sofa opening the TV.

**Well, that's chapter one! What will happen next? don't forget to review and be kind! Wait for the next chapter, thank you for reading! :))**


	2. Alvin is in trouble?

**Hello again guys! This is chapter 2! ENJOY and don't forget to review and be nice! :)) (Disclaimer: again, I don't own any of the characters, just the story!)**

Chapter 2 : Alvin is in trouble?

Simon can't still believe that Dave chose him to be in charge.

"Wow, he's counting on me" Simon said in a dreamy voice.

"Who cares?" Alvin said a little bit angry. Simon ignored him.

After a while, Theodore speaks up "Guys?" Alvin and Simon looked at Theodore "What is it Theodore?" Simon asked.

"I'm just wandering if we could call the girls if they could come over? I'm sure it'll be fun" Theodore said while rubbing his tummy.

"Good Idea Theodore" Simon said, ready to go to get the phone.

"Wait, Simon, I'll call them" Alvin insisted, as he ran fast towards the phone.

"Ok" Simon replied.

*toot* *toot* *toot* *toot* *toot* *toot*... *ring...* "Hello?" the other line said.

"Hello? Britt?" Alvin said.

"Oh, Alvin, why did you call?"

"Uh, well, you see, Dave's not here and won't be back for a few days"

"Then?"

"Uhh...I just want to say if you girls are interested on coming over?"

"I'm not sure Alvin"

"Awww, how can you be not so sure?"

"Well, I'm not sure if Jeanette and Eleanor would agree".

"Of course they will agree Britt, I know that you know that they know they have a crush on my brothers."

"Well...yeah..."

"And I know that you have a crush on me!"

Brittany blushed and said "Tha...That's not true.." trying to hide her feelings.

"Oh, come on Britt, I could feel your cheeks burning through the phone!" Alvin said trying to contain his laughter.

Brittany blushed even harder, but able to control it. "Shut up, Alvin" Brittany replied with an irritated voice.

"Just kidding Britt!"

"Whatever".

"So, are you coming over or not?"

"I'll think about it Alvin, I'll tell Jean and Ellie too, I'll call later after we make up our mind."

"Ok...you know Britt..." Alvin was cut off by Brittany hanging up. "...you can be cranky sometimes" finishing his sentence.

Alvin jumped down to the floor where Simon and Theodore is waiting for him.

"So, what did they say?" Simon asked.

"Well, they said they'll think about it and call later".

"oh, so we have to wait until...later" Simon said scratching his head. "why don't we play chess for the mean time?" He added while pointing into the chess board.

"naaa, Chess is too boring" Alvin said shaking his head.

"What do you like to do then?" Simon asked trying to think other things that they could do.

"Hmmm...let me see..." Alvin thinks for a few seconds before arriving with an idea, smiling widely.

"Oh, boy, why am I having a bad feeling about this" Simon whispered to Theodore.

-At the Miller House, Chipettes Bedroom-

"Brittany, who called on the phone?" Eleanor asked while playing a board game with Jeanette.

"It's Alvin" Brittany replied, jumping into her bed.

"What about it?" Jeanette asked.

"Well..." Brittany explained to her sisters her conversation with Alvin.

"Ohhh, I would love to spend the whole day with them" Eleanor said with joy, "Me too" Jeanette added.

"How about you Britt?"

"Well, I also want to come, but we need to tell Miss Miller first" Brittany insisted.

"What are we waiting for? Come on?" the three ran towards the living room where Miss Miller is seating in a sofa, watching TV.

"Um, Miss Miller?" Brittany said as soon as they arrived.

"Oh! Girls, you startled me" Miss Miller said putting her hands on her chest.

"Sorry, we just want to ask if we can go to Dave's House" Brittany said.

"Oh, right, Mr. Seville called me early this morning saying that he would be out for a few days and ask me if I could watch over the boys, and I quickly agreed" Miss Miller explained.

"Well?" the three said in unison.

"Ok girls, you can go, but be home before dinner ok? And ask the boys if they would like to spend it with us" Miss Miller said.

"Sure Miss Miller" the three said excitedly. They immediately go to the telephone and grab it to dial Alvin.  
>*toot* *toot* *toot* *toot* *toot* *toot*... *ring...* *ring….*, there's a long ring but no one picked it up, they dialed again, and this time Theodore picked up the phone.<p>

"Hello?" Brittany said.

"Help! Alvin 's in trouble!" Theodore squeak sounded like his panicking.

The girls gasped in what they've heard, "Wha…wha…what happened?" Brittany's voice shaking.

"I'll explain later, please come here immediately..." Theodore was cut off by someone screaming "Theodore! Help, Alvin's not breathing!" "Ok, Simon!", then he hanged up.

"Let's go girls, they need us!" they quickly ran off towards the Seville house.

-At the Seville house- 

The Chipettes arrived at the front door, as they about to open the door, *BANG BANG* , gunshots was heard inside, the Chipettes started to feel afraid, but they still go inside. They are shaking and sweating very hard as they walk across the living room, "Theodore? Simon? Alvin? Guys?" Brittany said, fear struck into her words. They heard a loud *thud* upstairs, "Ahhhh!" they screamed. But they have to be strong, they quickly ran upstairs and saw blood stains on the floor which leads to the room of the chipmunks. The Chipettes saw that the door is a little open so they take a peek inside, and there they saw Alvin on the floor covered with blood.

**oooohhhhh….what happened to Alvin? Poor Alvin…..well that's chapter 2! Don't forget to review and be nice! Chapter 3 is on its way….!**


	3. I told you it's not a good idea

**Hello again guys! Here's Chapter 3, *sniff*I can smell a little romance in here AxB ! Please review and be nice! (Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and the song, only the story!) Now, on with the show… **

Chapter 3 : I told you it's not a good idea.

They saw Alvin's body lying in the floor filled with blood, "Ahhhhhhh!" the three screamed in terror.

Then a camera flashes in front of them, it was Simon who took it. Alvin quickly gets up and goes to Simon." Simon, let me see!" The two laughed at the photo of the Chipettes.

The Chipettes are still confused, then Alvin said while laughing in between "You should've seen your face!" Then rolled on the floor still laughing, chipmunk laugh. 

Then Theodore burst inside the room, "Guys, are you finished?" He said.

"We are Theodore, you must see this" Alvin said still laughing. Theodore quickly ran towards them to see the photo, he laughed at little but suddenly stopped when he saw Eleanor frightened face in the photo "Awww, she's still cute and wonderful."

Then the Chipettes came into their senses. Brittany now understands what happened, and then her frightened face turned into a devilish angry face.

"All that happened here is just a PRANK!" Brittany angrily shouted at Alvin giving him a I'm-going-to-kill-you glare.

"Hehehe, good one isn't it? Do you want to see the photo?" Alvin said with a nervous smile in his face but Brittany still glared at him, tears are welling in her eyes. "I can't believe you Alvin…" the she ran outside the bedroom crying. Her sisters followed her. The three only stand there.

Then Simon broke the silence "I told you this is not a good idea". "Yeah…." Theodore nodded. "Good job Theodore, the gunshots and ketchups are really realistic!" Alvin said patting Theodore's shoulder. Theodore remained silent, and also Simon.

"Come on guys! Why are you so very serious?" Alvin said. "Well, consider that we scared the girls to death and now they are really mad at us" Simon explained. 

"Oh, come on, they'll get over it in no time, just give them your- DA MOVES…" Alvin said to them, whispering the word DA MOVES. "What do you mean by that?" Simon asked confused.

"You know, use your extreme charms to melt their hearts" Alvin said grinning. "Do you think it'll work?" Theodore asked. "Of course it'll work, believe me, I'm the Looooove Doctor…" He said still grinning. "Come on and start our plan" Alvin said going out of the bedroom.

-At the living room-

Brittany is still crying in the sofa, her face buried in her tiny paws. Jeanette and Eleanor tried to comfort her. 

"I can't believe he did that, I'm so worried about him, and then it's nothing but big JOKE!" Brittany exclaimed trying to stop her tears from coming out.

"Yeah, I can't believe they did that, and Simon agreed to it" Jeanette said with disappointment. "Theodore too…." Eleanor added.

"I'll go and get a glass of water for Britt" Jeanette quickly ran into the kitchen to get one, "I'll go with you! Britt, stay here, ok?" Eleanor said, Brittany only nodded.

The chipmunks saw Jeanette and Eleanor ran into the kitchen and Brittany is alone in the living room. "This is your chance Alvin, go and apologize to her" Simon whispered. "Ok ok, you two go to the kitchen" Alvin said. They part ways, Alvin heading toward Britt, Theodore and Simon heading toward the kitchen were Eleanor and Jeanette is.

"Hey Britt…" Alvin said shyly. Britt recognized Alvin's voice, "Leave me alone" she replied quickly. 

"I'm sorry Britt, I don't know what I'm thinking, actually I didn't think before I did that!" he explained. Brittany ignored her, her back facing Alvin.

"Oh come on, Britt, I really am sorry…" Alvin said as he walks towards Brittany sitting by her side, putting his arms around her shoulder. Brittany didn't move a little, Alvin is getting nervous then he came up with a song.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you _

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,_

_and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry…_

This time, Brittany looked at Alvin slowly, her anger melted away as she stared at Alvin's gleaming eyes. "I really am sorry Britt" Alvin said wiping the last tear that rolled in her cheeks then kissed her forehead.

"You're such a bully..." Brittany said as she hugged Alvin very tight, He returned the hug, 'Phew that was close' he thought to himself.

**Awweeee, how sweet! At least Alvin is safe and able to fix his problem with Britt! What will happen to Simon and Theodore? *chuckle* can't wait to write it. I searched for a good apology song and I decided to pick that song! And could you give me good duet songs? I'll use them for the upcoming chapters… and btw, Chapter 4 is coming! Thank you for reading!**

**P.S I kinda laughed a little bit when I read the reviews, they quickly predicted that it is really a prank… hahahaha! I quickly thought to myself 'are my stories predictable?' hahahaha…. Well, I'll make chapters that you wouldn't surely expect! ;) **


	4. Are we cool now?

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry I uploaded it late, tons of school works in the last few days….. -_- , but I still managed to write this in my vacant time… ^^, now on with the show…. Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story!)**

Chapter 4: Are we cool now?

Theodore and Simon arrived at the kitchen, they saw Jeanette and Eleanor getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator (Human Size) and also a straw for Brittany to sip in.

The two chipmunks headed towards the Chipettes.

"Umm, Jeanette? Can I have a word with you?" Simon asked.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other like they are talking using their minds, after a few moments, Jeanette nodded, "Ok Simon" she replied.

"Come with me" Simon said and grabbed Jeanette's hand, making her face red and hot like a chili pepper, then the two walked away, leaving Theodore and Eleanor with the bottle and the straw.

Simon and Jeanette stopped walking, far away from anyone to hear their conversation.

"What do you want to tell me Simon?" Jeanette asked, noticing that Simon is still holding her hand tightly, she blushed at this then giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked a little confused.

"My hand, please?" She said, letting out another giggle.

"Oh" He said loosening his grip and quickly let it go.

"So?" she said quietly.

"Oh, sorry about what Alvin did a while ago, it's all my fault, I let Alvin do that" He apologized "I should've been more responsible, Dave counted on me, and I can't let him down." He added.

"It's ok Simon ,It's not your fault , we all know that Alvin could be very naughty and crazy sometimes" Jeanette said in a comforting voice.

"I..I think your right" He sighed, "Thank you Jeanette" He said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the time" He said.

"No problem Simon" Jeanette smiled.

There's a long silence between the two, then Simon broke the silence, "Would you like to go to the Library tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'd love to Simon" Jeanette nodded.

"Come on, let's go back where Theo and Ellie are" he said.

"Right" Jeanette said, waiting for Simon to hold her hand again, but he didn't, she felt a little sad because of this.

-Back to Eleanor and Theodore-

"Um, Ellie? I'm sorry Alvin did that, he didn't mean to" Theodore apologized.

"It's ok Theo" Eleanor said.

"Are you mad?" Theodore asked.

"Of course I'm not mad Theo, I could never do that, especially to you" she smiled.

"Oh, ok" he said shyly. "Let's cook together sometimes" he added.

"Ok!" she said with joy.

Then someone shouted behind them "Hey guys!" they turned around and saw Jeanette and Simon.

"So, what did he say to you?" Eleanor whispered.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered back.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Simon asked.

"Umm, girl talk Simon" Eleanor said.

The chipmunks only shrugged, "Come on, let's bring this to Britt, she must be very thirsty with all that sobbing and crying" Jeanette said, "Could you help us boys?"

"Sure" Simon said, "Come on Theo, we'll lift the bottle and let the girls bring the straw".

"Ok" Theodore replied, lifting the bottle up, then the four headed towards the living room where Alvin and Brittany are.

-At the living room-

Brittany is still in Alvin's arm, resting her head on his shoulders. Then they heard tiny footsteps, they quickly let go of each other.

"Britt" Eleanor squeaked and jumped into the sofa. The two chipmunks jumped into the sofa too, Eleanor opened the bottle and put a straw in it. "Here you go" Eleanor smiled.

"Thank you Ellie" Brittany smiled back, taking a sip from the bottle.

"You're Welcome" Eleanor said.

"So, are we cool now?" Alvin asked the Chipettes.

The Chipettes gently nodded, "Just don't do that ever again Alvin" Brittany reassured.

"Promise! Close my heart!" Alvin said, his left hand pointing to his heart and the other hand raised in the air.

The 6 sat in the living room for several hours watching the television. Then Theodore's belly grumbled, loudly enough for everyone to hear it, "You must be very hungry that your belly grumbled very loud" Eleanor giggled.

Theodore blushed, feeling hungry at the same time ashamed.

"So, who want to eat snacks?" Alvin asked. "Me!" the 5 said in unison. "Into the kitchen!" Alvin said pointing the kitchen.

Alvin opened the cabinet, their jaw dropped as they saw an army of cheese balls, "Whoa, I didn't know that Dave would leave this many for us" Alvin said in amazement.

"Dave is really kind and thoughtful" Brittany said.

"Let's pick one for us to dig in" Simon said.

"Hmmm…do you guys like spicy cheese balls?" Alvin requested pointing the spicy flavored cheese ball.

"Ooohhh….let's try them" Theodore pleaded.

"Mayday!" Alvin shouted and threw the spicy cheese ball down at the table.

Simon opened it using a pair of scissor, "Bon appetite" Alvin said to his fellow chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Aren't you gonna eat Alvin?" Simon asked, "No thanks, still not hungry" Alvin replied.

The 5 dig in, as Alvin watches them, then after a while, their face started to burn, and turn red, their ears let out a whistling steam.

"What's the problem guys?" Alvin asked.

"Water! I need water!" Simon shouted, trying to find fresh water.

"At the sink quick!" Brittany shouted. The 5 ran into the sink, and quickly opened the faucet. The water splashed at them, quenching the spicy flavor in their mouth, but a little only.

Alvin picks up the spicy cheese ball and tried it, *munch*munch*gulp* "It's not bad at all, in fact, it tastes perfect!" He said, eating more spicy cheese balls.

"The water's not enough, my mouth is still burning, and my tummy starts to ache too" Theodore complained. Eleanor sat beside him and comforted him.

"Hmm, guys, I just want to share a fact, drinking milk rather than water is more effective in quenching the spicy flavor in our mouth" Simon explained.

"That's true! Good idea Simon!" Jeanette agreed.

Brittany quickly headed towards the fridge to find milk, "Where is that milk?" Brittany said, trying to find the milk inside the fridge.

"Look behind that big box" Simon said pointing into the big brown box. Jeanette helped Brittany to push the box, and they saw the milk.

"Jackpot!" they both shouted.

"Guys! Drink this milk, it'll sooth the spiciness" Jeanette said, handing Theodore and Eleanor a cup of milk.

They both drank it, "Wow! It really works!" Eleanor said in amazement.

Theodore is still drinking, then let out a loud *burp*, they all giggled, except Alvin who is still busy munching the cheese balls.

"Jean, Britt, Let's drink it too" Simon said, handing the two Chipettes a cup of milk.

*glug*glug*glug* "Ahhhhhhh….it's really more refreshing than water!" Brittany said in satisfaction.

"What about Alvin? Do you think he like to drink too?" Jeanette asked.

The five looked at him, still digging in the spicy cheese balls, "Naaa, I think he's alright" Brittany said.

Brittany looked at the clock and her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! It's almost dinner, we have to go!" she said to her sisters.

"Aww, but I want to stay a little longer" Eleanor said.

"We can't, Miss Miller would be worried" Brittany said.

"I also want to stay a little longer but, Britt's right, we have to go now, or Miss miller would be worried" Jeanette agreed.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped" Simon said cleaning his glasses.

The chipmunks escorted the chipettes towards the door, but before they say their goodbyes, Brittany remembered something.

"Wait!" she yelled, "I almost forgot, Miss Miller asked if you want to come over to our house for dinner" she said.

"Sure! We want to come, right boys?" Alvin said, wrapping his arms around his Theo and Simon's shoulders.

"Ok" Theodore squeaked.

"Count us in girls" Simon said in agreement.

"Well, see you there later, Bye!" Brittany said, the chipettes waved goodbye, the chipmunks waved back then closed the door.

**That's Chapter 4! Sorry if it's very long and boring…. ^^ please review and be nice! Chapter 5 is on its way….**


	5. Dinner Time!

**Ok, here's chapter 5, romantic scenes alert! Please review after reading and be nice, enjoy! (Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story!) On with the show…**

Chapter 5: Dinner Time!

"Come on guys! Let's go to Miss Miller's house!" Alvin yelled to his brothers.

"Just a minute Alvin, I need to wrap this up" Theodore squeaked, as he wraps a freshly baked muffin.

"Theodore really want to give something nice to Ellie" Simon said.

"Yeah, I wonder what I'll give to Britt…..hmmm…" Alvin said while thinking.

"It's just a dinner Alvin, it's not like a birthday party that we need to have presents" Simon said.

"I'm finish!" Theodore shouted as he ran towards Alvin and Simon.

"Ok, let's go!" Alvin said, and then they headed towards the Miller house.

-At the Miller house, Chipettes bedroom-

"Ok girls, it's time" Brittany said.

"I can't believe the chipmunks are coming over for dinner!" Eleanor said in excitement.

"Yeah me too…" Jeanette said softly.

"Jean? Is something wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"Umm, nothing, you girls go ahead, I'll catch up with you, I still have something to do here" Jeanette said.

"Ok, be sure to go down when dinner is ready" Brittany said, opening the door.

"Ok, it'll just take a few minutes" Jeanette said.

Brittany and Eleanor nodded, and then closed the door. Jeanette was alone in the bedroom, she headed towards her bed and gets a square shape thing beneath her pillow, and then she sighed.

-At the kitchen-

"Girls? Are you ready?" Miss Miller asked, preparing food.

"Yes Miss Miller" Brittany replied.

"Where's Jeanette?" Miss Miller asked.

"Oh, she's still upstairs, she said she has something to do before going down" Eleanor explained.

*Ding Dong* the door bell rang.

"It's them! oh my gosh!" Brittany said in excitement.

"Open the door for them dear" Miss Miller said.

The two Chipettes headed towards the door, but before they open it, Brittany asked "Do I like fine Ellie?"

"You're perfect!" she complimented.

Brittany opened the door and they saw the chipmunks standing in the front, "Good evening girls!" Alvin said waving at them, "Can we come in?"

"Sure!" Brittany said letting the chipmunks in then closed the door.

"Good evening Ellie" Theodore said.

"Good evening Theo" Eleanor squeaked.

"Umm, where's Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"She's upstairs in the bedroom, I'll go get her" Brittany replied.

"No, no, I'll go get her" Simon protested.

"Ok" Brittany said, "this way boys" she leads the two chipmunks toward the kitchen.

Simon headed upstairs and ran into the Chipettes bedroom.

He opened the door, he forgot to knock. He saw Jeanette seating in her bed looking in a square thingy. "Jeanette?" he said.

"Oh! Simon…." Jeanette nearly jumped out of her bed.

"What are you doing here? Everyone is downstairs" He said.

"Oh, I…uh…I'm doing something" she said nervously and quickly hide the square thing.

"What is that?" Simon asked.

"It…It's nothing!" she said shaking.

"Come on, let's go downstairs" Simon said.

"Ok" she replied, hiding the square thingy again below her pillow, and followed Simon outside.

-At the kitchen-

"We're here!" Simon shouted, leaping towards the table with Jeanette.

"Good, so, what is the menu for today?" Alvin asked.

"Manners, Alvin" Simon whispered to him and elbowing him in the side.

Miss Miller giggled then said "You'll see".

After a while, she brought the foods into the table, it is a selection of deserts, salads, and the main course meal.

"Wow!" the 6 said in amazement.

"It looks delicious!" Brittany said.

"And it smells delicious" Eleanor added, while sniffing the food.

"Let's dig in!" Alvin yelled and quickly raided the deserts. The 5 dig in too.

Miss Miller smiled while watching them. The 6 and Miss Miller talked about many things, including what happened in the morning, where Alvin pulled a prank.

"You should've…seen your….face!"Alvin tried to say between laughs. "Here, I brought the camera for everyone to see". He gave the camera to Miss Miller, and the Chipettes jumped in her shoulder to see it. Their face turned red, while Miss Miller laughed.

"Erase that Alvin!" Brittany yelled.

"Sure, after I post it in the internet" Alvin said.

"Now!" Brittany yelled again, trying to get the camera.

"Whoa, alright alright, I'll delete it *click* happy now?" Alvin asked.

"Good" Brittany said.

"Did you really delete that Alvin?" Simon whispered.

"Yes, but don't worry, I saved a copy in my laptop" Alvin chuckled.

They continued to talk, until they talked about the spicy cheese balls.

"Theodore said he wanted to try it, so we gave it a try" Eleanor said.

"We didn't know that it'll be that spicy!" Jeanette said.

"Good thing Simon came up with an idea, he said that milk is a good spicy extinguisher" Brittany explained. "And it seems like Alvin is the only one who enjoyed eating it" she added.

"It's not that bad at all" Alvin said.

They continued talking until they finished eating. "Ok dears, you can go and play, I'll stay here to clean the table" Miss Miller said.

"Do you need help?" Eleanor asked.

"Thanks dear, but I can handle it" Miss Miller replied.

"Ok" Eleanor said.

They exited the kitchen then headed towards the living room.

"So, what are we going to do?" Eleanor asked.

"Let's go up stairs, at our bedroom" Brittany suggested.

"What are we going to do there?" Simon asked.

"Come on, we'll figure it out when we get there" Alvin said running upstairs.

"Wait for me" Theodore squeaked.

-At the Chipettes bedroom-

"Whoa, so this is what it looks like in your room" Alvin said examining the area.

"So, what do you think?" Brittany asked.

"*Sniff* *sniff* it smells…..girly…." Alvin said, with a little disgust in his face.

"Glad you liked it" Brittany said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Alvin chuckled because of this.

"So, what is your planning to do?" Simon asked.

"I know, let's go in the roof and watch the stars!" Jeanette suggested.

"Great idea Jean, so what do you say guys?" Brittany asked.

"Ok!" the 5 said in unison.

They go to the roof through the window of the bedroom. They are lucky that the sky is clear and they can see the stars twinkling.

The 6 sat in pairs, Alvin is next to Brittany, Simon next Jeanette, and Theodore next to Eleanor.

"Wow, look at the stars, they are so bright tonight" Brittany said while looking up.

Alvin heard what Brittany said, "Yes they are, but your eyes are much brighter than any other stars" he said with feelings then put his paws in hers holding them tightly.

"Ohhh….umm…thank you…" Brittany said, trying to hide her blush. She looked right into the eyes of Alvin, like it is the most beautiful thing she ever seen in her life.

Alvin looked in the eyes of Brittany too, and then he did what Brittany was waiting for all the time. He kissed her forehead.

Brittany's heart melted, and this time, she couldn't hide her blush anymore, Alvin can clearly see it in the darkness. She put her head in Alvin's shoulder, her paws is still in his paws. They watched together the beautiful evening sky.

Jeanette saw them, then turned and looked at Simon, who looking up in the stars and he seems like thinking of something very deep.

"Simon?" Jeanette said softly.

Simon didn't move a little, he didn't hear Jeanette, his mind is drifting off somewhere else, maybe about science.

Jeanette sighed, and looked at the stars, "I wish….Simon is thinking about me" she thought to herself.

"Jean?" Simon said, still looking up.

Jeanette snapped out and said "huh? Yes?" hoping that Simon would say something that will make her happy.

"Umm…nothing, I forgot what I'm going to say, sorry" Simon said.

"Oh, it's ok" she said a little disappointed.

"Theo? Do you like stars?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes! I really like them!" Theodore squeaked.

"Really? I like them too" Eleanor smiled.

"Oh, I have something to give you" Theodore said, lifting a box.

"What is that?" Eleanor asked.

"It's a gift for you!" Theodore said, handing Eleanor the box. "Please open it" he pleaded.

"Ok" Eleanor said, opening the box, "Wow! a muffin! Thank you Theo" she said.

"I baked that at home before going here, I hope you like it" Theodore said shyly.

"Of course I like it" she said taking a pinch and tasted it *munch*munch* "Wow, it taste delicious!" Eleanor said with joy.

"Thank you" Theodore squeaked.

"Let's eat together" She said, handing Theodore a piece of the muffin. Theodore took the piece and they both enjoyed the muffin.

"My dears? It's already late, it's time for the chipmunks to go home" Miss Miller shouted downstairs.

"Come on, we have to go" Alvin said.

The 6 headed downstairs where Miss Miller is waiting leading them to the doorway.

"Thank you Miss Miller for inviting us over" Simon said.

"You're welcome, I hope you boys come back next time" Miss Miller said.

"Sure Miss Miller, we loved to" Theodore squeaked.

"Well now, it's time to say goodbye" Miss Miller said.

"Goodbye Simon" Jeanette said softly.

"Goodbye Jeanette, and good night" Simon replied back.

"Goodbye Theo! Thank you for the gift!" Eleanor squeaked.

"Goodbye Ellie!" Theodore squeaked.

"Gift? Oh, I almost forgot, Britt, I have something to give you" Alvin said, handing Brittany a red box.

"Wow, thank you Alvin, I never thought…." Brittany said.

"You're welcome Britt, don't open it until you are in your bedroom, it's a surprise!" Alvin said excitedly.

"Ok, I'll be sure to remember that" Brittany said, "Good bye Alvin, and goodnight" she added.

"Ok, goodbye!" Alvin waved back.

"Bye Miss Miller!" The boys shouted in unison.

"Goodbye boys, see you tomorrow" Miss Miller smiled.

Miss Miller watched the boys walk in the street towards their house, which is only a few blocks. As soon as they arrive, Miss Miller and the Chipettes waved for the last time, the chipmunks waved too, and then they all go inside their houses.

-Chipettes bedroom-

The Chipettes are already in their bed, ready to sleep. Then Brittany remembered the gift that Alvin gave her. She quickly get it in the living room and go back to the bedroom, she sat in her bed. "Ooohhh, I wonder what's inside" she said excitedly.

When she opened the box, many plastic toy bugs and cockroaches sprang into her face. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed. Good thing her scream is not loud enough for Miss Miller and her sisters to hear. "I'm gonna kill you Alvin!" she brushed of the bugs and cockroaches and put them in the box again. She put the box under her bed and lied down again, after a few seconds, she fell asleep.

**That's Chapter 5! Very loooong chapter…. I didn't really think that it'll be that long…. What will happen tomorrow? Can't wait to write the next chapters….keep reviewing and be nice! Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 is on its way….**


	6. Why can't you see?

**Ok, I'm sorry if I didn't put a romantic scene between Jean and Si in the last chapter. I decided to put it in the upcoming chapters, here's the first part! So, please review and enjoy reading! (Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and the song I included, only the story!)**

Chapter 6: Why can't you see?

-Sunday morning at the Seville house-

*Ring*, the alarm clock ringed, its 8 am.

As usual, Simon wake up first and turned off the alarm, he yawned and scratch his eyes, get his glasses and headed towards the bathroom.

After taking a bath and put clothes on, he jumped in the bed of Theodore to wake him up.

"Theo, wake up, it's morning" Simon said, shaking Theodore.

"Huh? What?" Theodore said in a sleepy voice. He scratches his eyes and let out a yawn. "Ok, I'm awake" he said, heading towards the bathroom.

Next, Simon jumped in the bed Alvin, "Alvin, wake up, it's morning" Simon said shaking him.

"10 more minutes Si" he said, covering his head with a pillow.

"Come on Alvin, wake up, I'm going out today" Simon said, shaking Alvin harder.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up" Alvin said, and then he stood in his bed, yawning, scratching his eyes and stretching.

"So, where are you going Si?" Alvin said, in a somewhat sleepy voice.

"I'm going to the library, with Jeanette, I promised her yesterday" Simon said.

"You two only? Wow! Man! You have a date with Jeanette!" Alvin smirked.

"Shut up Alvin, it's just a simple stroll in the library, not a date" Simon said a little annoyed.

"Hahahaha, just joking Si, you're very short tempered" Alvin said, wrapping his arms around Simon.

"Whatever Alvin" Simon said, He looked at the clock, its 8:30 am already, he sighed and said "I need to call Jeanette now".

He scampered downstairs and then headed towards the telephone to dial Jeanette.

*toot*toot*toot*toot*toot*toot* *ring* "Hello?" the other line said.

"Hello? Eleanor? It's me Simon, can I talk to Jeanette?" Simon said.

"Ok" Eleanor said.

There's a long silence, then someone pick up the phone.

"Hello? Simon?" Jeanette said.

"Jeanette, about going to the library, I'll fetch you there at your house, Is that okay with you?" Simon said.

"Ok, what time?" Jeanette asked.

"Just prepare, I'll ring the doorbell when I'm there" Simon said.

"Ok, I'll be waiting" Jeanette said before hanging up.

Simon jumped down where Alvin is waiting, "So?"

"I'll pick her up later after I eat breakfast" Simon said, then headed towards the kitchen to eat breakfast.

After eating, he called Alvin and Theodore, "Alvin behave while I'm not here, I think Brittany and Eleanor will come here later, and Theodore, watch out for Alvin, don't let him do unnecessary things inside the house" Simon said.

"You bet Si!" Alvin said grinning.

"Don't worry Simon!" Theodore squeaked.

"Ok then, I'm going now, see you later guys" Simon said goodbye.

"Good luck with your date!" Alvin shouted. Simon gave him a glare, "Oh, I mean, good luck with your library stroll!" Alvin shouted again.

Simon rolled his eyes and headed towards the Miller house.

-At the Chipettes bedroom-

Jeanette is sitting in her bed, with the square thingy again. She looked at the clock, its 9:30 already. "What's taking him so long?" she thought to herself and looked again in the square thing.

At the front door, Simon ring the doorbell, unfortunately, Jeanette didn't hear it from upstairs, he knocked, and Eleanor opened the door.

"Good morning Ellie, where's Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Good morning Simon, she's upstairs" Eleanor said, letting Simon in.

"I'll go get her" Simon said running upstairs.

When he arrived, he opened the door, again, he didn't knock, and this time, he saw again Jeanette looking at the square thingy. "What is that?" he thought to himself. He quietly tip toed inside, luckily, Jeanette didn't notice him, and walked carefully towards Jeanette's bed. When he gets closer, his eyes widened when he saw what Jeanette is holding, it was a picture frame, a picture of Simon. "Me?" he thought to himself.

Then Jeanette started talking to the picture frame, "Why can't you see Simon? Why can't you see that I have feelings for you, I tried to confess many times, but my shyness prevailed over me" She paused for a while and continued "Last night, I saw you staring at the sky, maybe you're thinking of something, I looked up, and hoped that I'm the one you are thinking that night and also wished that someday, you would notice my feelings, the feelings that I've been keeping ever since the first time I saw you". She quickly let out a sigh and came up with a song.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me…. You belong with me….._

After singing, she hugged the picture frame very tight, and let a tear roll in her cheeks.

Something struck Simon's heart after hearing Jeanette, he felt guilty for not noticing Jeanette's feeling for a long time. He knows that he has a crush on Jeanette, but he didn't know that it would grow stronger and deeper as time passes by.

He quickly go out of the room quietly, fortunately, Jeanette didn't notice him again. After going out, he paused for a while, trying to remember what Jeanette had said. "I can't believe, she said that" he murmured. He collected himself, then gently knocks at the door and peered inside.

"Jeanette? Are you here?" He said.

Jeanette was startled and quickly hide picture frame, she get a tissue to wipe her tears. "Come in Simon" she said with a shaky voice.

"Are you ready?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I'm ready" She said and managed to smile hiding her teary eyes.

"Then, let's go" Simon said leaving the bedroom.

Jeanette let out another sigh and followed him downstairs. She saw Simon, Miss Miller and her sisters waiting at the front door.

"Good luck with your date Jean!" Eleanor squeaked.

"It...It's not a date, just a friendly walk in the library" Jeanette said, hiding her blush.

"Enjoy your time together dear" Miss Miller said to Jeanette.

"Yes Miss Miller" she said smiling.

"Simon, please take care of my Jeanette" Miss Miller said to Simon.

"No problem ma'am!" Simon said. "Oh, Brittany and Eleanor, when you go to our house, please watch out Alvin for me, don't let him do crazy things" He said to the two Chipettes.

"Don't worry Simon, I'll take care of Theodore very well" Eleanor said.

"Ohhh, don't worry Simon, I'll take care of Alvin" she said in a scary voice "And thank him for what he gave me last night!" her face is starting to look like a devil hungry for revenge.

"Oh, ok, good luck" he said.

Jeanette and Simon stepped out of the house and started walking towards the library, which would take half an hour to get in there.

"Bye!" Miss Miller and her sisters shouted and waved.

Jeanette waved back and smiled. The two continued walking, there where silence between them, the only noise that can be heard is the chirping of the birds and the beeping of cars.

No one dares to speak until they saw something in front of them. Their eyes widened and stepped back in terror, it was a big black street dog sniffing the garbages. They both know that this dog has a tendency to attack and bite a person, and animals too, including chipmunks.

"Jeanette, don't panic, let's get out of here quietly" he whispered. Jeanette nodded only.

They are about to leave, but because of Jeanette never dying clumsiness, she accidentally stepped on a twig "oops" she said.

The dog's ears twitched, and looked around for any unwanted intruder. Fortunately, there was a big rock for Simon and Jeanette to hide. But unfortunately, the dog patrolled around and sniffed the chipmunk and the chipette.

Jeanette's heart is staring to beat very fast because of fear, and then she quickly noticed that Simon's arms are around her. She tried to hide her blush because it's not the right time.

"Jeanette, don't breathe heavily, it'll hear us" he whispered right into the ears of Jeanette, she can feel the warmness of his breath. She gently nodded. Simon and Jeanette are very close to each other, she can feel Simon's heart beating fast too.

Then they heard a heavy breathe from the top, they looked up and saw the dog looking at them hungrily, the two froze in their place, unable to move because of sheer terror. The dog let out a "grrrr" sound ready to attack. The two gulped and prepared themselves from what's going to happen to them.

**Ooohhh, what will happen to them? Thrill and suspense! Don't worry, no one will die… :p, that's chapter 6, thank you for reading and please review! Chapter 7 is on its way… **


End file.
